


your sky, my earth

by KimiCapucciny



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: But I do mess with the timelines a lot, Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Revali, Friends to Lovers, Gardens & Gardening, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Getting to Know Each Other, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I don't know where this is going but it's going, Opposites Attract, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated teen for swearing, SO MUCH FLUFF, reader loves their plants, revali likes raspberries, this whole story is based on that prompt tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiCapucciny/pseuds/KimiCapucciny
Summary: You were sure that, had your mother never explained where Hylian babes came from, and you hadn't seen Hylian women pregnant with child, you would still believe you grew out of a small seed and sprouted from the ground like your beloved plants. Sometimes, even now that you had grown, you'd let yourself imagine you truly were a child of the herbs, and your mind would wander as you gently worked the soil and tended to your precious garden.Your entire world spiraled around the earth below your feet, and you just couldn't imagine life without the warm touch of the sun as you watered your flowers or let your hands dig into the after-rain mud. You needed the green of the leaves and the smell of the grass to live, and trained as your eyes were, always stuck gazing down at the land you loved with your whole being, you never appreciated the beauty of the universe that waited above your head.Until he came, and opened the sky for you.





	your sky, my earth

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started working on this story a while ago, and the plan had been to post it all as a one-shot, BUT THIS SHIT LONG, YALL. And I figured It'd take forever to post unless I divided it into chapters lmao
> 
> So uhhh,,,,,,,,,, have more of my self-indulgent stuff,,, i just love this dumb bird so much lmao
> 
> Enjoy!

Mud caked your trousers, seeping through the cloth and leaving your knees dirty with grime. Your hands swiftly worked the earth, pulling weeds and plowing it with your metal shovel. Dirt stuck under your nails, and grass stains could be seen through all your shirt and pants, even though you did your best to keep the ends folded.

 

Your radishes and carrots looked about ready to harvest, while your mint plant seemed to have grown a bit… quite a bit. You eyed it suspiciously. You’d trim it later and make some tea with it, or maybe some lemonade if you still had lemons. With a nod, you turned back to the task at hand, taking the seeds you had bought and planting them one by one on the newly turned soil, covering all the space you arranged for them. Hopefully, in a couple of weeks, the little sprouts will be big enough for you to be able to know what they are. This is what you get for buying ‘mystery seeds’. Oh well, who doesn’t like a surprise?

 

After you were done covering the seeds with a layer of dirt you moved to your carrots, gently taking them out from the earth and placing them on the basket you had previously prepared to place your vegetables in. Ohh, if your lettuces were big enough you could make a salad! Or maybe you should do some carrot cake…

 

Scratching at your nose with your wrist, you got up and patted off the small clumps of dried mud sticking to your hands. You needed to stretch a bit; crouching down all day was going to kill your back sooner than later. Moving your shoulders up and down a bit, you inspected your surroundings with a small smile.

 

You garden looked as good as ever, and you prided yourself to keep it that way. Your plants, veggies and herbs were your biggest treasures and achievements, although you didn’t have that much luck with fruits yet, only managing to grow strawberries and wildberries. The apple tree by your cabin didn’t count, as it had always been there, even before your arrival.

 

Everything was tidy and in its own space; small, gravel covered paths acting as the perfect separating method between the beds, and it all fit within the fenced area attached to the back side of your cabin. Making the fence out of stone took quite a bit, but it all paid off, since it kept out any animal that looked for a quick munch at your garden. That, plus the bougainvilleas you had planted all around the fence. They looked beautiful against the rocks, and their thorns kept out the taller and bigger animals. Hurray for foreign flowers!

 

‘’Hey [Name], you out there?’’ You heard a familiar voice call from behind you.

 

Your eyes softened when you saw your friend, Doban, make his way to you from the side of our cabin. He was a kind, outspoken man, with short brown hair and warm, chocolate eyes. His skin was tanned from his constant exposure to the sun and covered in small scars, and his grin was as bright as it was wide as he brought a hand down on your back hard enough for you to let out an ‘’Oof!’’

 

‘’There you are, kid! Always down and around with all your herbs and greens. Someday, leaves and twigs will start growing from your head, I say!’’ Doban laughed, wrinkles appearing near his eyes with mirth.

 

You chuckled, ‘’I wouldn’t be too surprised if that happened.’’ you say, leaning down again to keep taking our carrots, ‘’How’s Shilia doing?’’

 

Doban scratched his neck, ‘’Still a spitfire, that one. I swear, she takes after her mother in that aspect! But, she is feeling much better thanks to your medicine.’’ He chuckled, a fond smile appearing on his lips while he talked about his daughter. Then his eyes lit up, ‘’Oh! By the way, she told me to give you this.’’

 

With a quirk of your head, you took the small envelope from his hand, opening to see a card with the messy writing of a child, that said ‘’thanks for de medicin [Name]!’’ along with a drawing depicting you and Shilia surrounded with flowers. You smiled, carefully folding it and saving it inside your breast pocket.

 

‘’Aw, that’s so sweet! I’ll have to make sure I thank her once I come back from my gathering trip.’’ You grinned, but felt it slip once you saw Doban wasn’t smiling anymore. ‘’Doban…?’’

 

‘’Actually, [Name], there’s a reason I came here today, apart from playing delivery man.’’ He said, a worried frown making his face look much older. You immediately stood straight at his serious tone of voice. ‘’There have been Bokoblin sightings near Passeri Greenbelt, and you know how awfully close that is to your home. I know you can take care of yourself, and I know you could take down two or three of them with your bow, but these bastards have been stealing equipment from unsuspecting travelers, and I fear your arrows won’t be able to protect you from a sword.’’ Doban laid a hand on your shoulder, ‘’My wife and I could house you, at least until we receive note from the castle that they’ll send some knights to deal with them.’’

 

You smiled softly, patting his hand on your shoulder. ‘’It warms me to know you care for me so much, but you know I can’t leave my garden. Who knows how much the knights could take to reach Mabe? It could be days, weeks! Even if we are near the castle, if more monsters are starting to appear then I’m sure we aren’t the only ones asking for aid.’’

 

‘’Even so…’’

 

You took a hold of Doban’s hand with both of yours and shook it once. ‘’If it’ll bring you some peace of mind, I’ll postpone my gathering trip and promise not to leave my home at any time unless absolutely necessary, like if my cabin caught fire. I already restocked my pantry yesterday, and I won’t go beyond my garden.’’

 

Doban studied you for a long while before he sighed and nodded, squeezing your hand before letting go. ‘’Alright kid, I’ll let you be,’’ he said, and then roughly ruffled your hair, ‘’but if you so much as put a single hair out the door it won’t be Bokoblins you’ll have to worry about!’’

 

With a laugh, you swatted Doban’s hands away. You two chatted for a bit more before you sent him off with a bundle of freshly picked carrots and yet another promise to not leave your cabin until he came back to reassure you that the monsters had been taken care about.

 

Clapping once, you went back to work, finishing picking the carrots and taking some radishes for a nice stew. You also snipped some mint stems away and watered all the plants, using the water from the small well just beside your patch of wildflowers. Soon, your daily chores were done, so you just sat around, surrounded by your flowers, and closed your eyes, sunbathing until the evening chill settled in.

 

You finally made your way inside and stored away your goodies, separating the ones you’d later use to cook dinner and placing Shilia’s drawing on your writing desk. With a sigh, you washed the vegetables and then your hands, before going to the bathroom to take a cold bath. Not like you could afford hot water out in the middle of the woods.

 

After you were clean and wearing a new set of clothes, you decided to catch up on one of your books until it was late enough to eat. You could do your laundry… but the story was starting to get interesting, and your clothes could wait.

 

Once the sky was dark enough, you put the book away and got started on your food. You weren’t a master of the culinary arts, but you made a mean stew. You grabbed your recently harvested vegetables and start to cut them up. As you chopped the carrots, you thought about Doban’s words. While it was true you couldn’t do much against a sword, or another archer for that matter, you were confident enough that you would be able to shoot them down before they got the chance to attack.

 

You had grown having to hunt for your own food, so you were plenty capable of handling a bow and arrow. You even won a couple of tournaments held at the castle town, but nothing too big. Although you had to admit, you were a tad slow when it came to aiming, but what you lacked in speed you made up in precision.

 

After you finished eating, you made sure all your windows were shut and your doors were firmly closed before getting under the covers.

 

And if you went to sleep with a small dagger tucked under your pillow? Well, it was just so Doban wouldn’t worry.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Flapping his wings and gaining altitude from the ground, Revali could finally feel his mood becoming less sour. He let his eyes close and his beak rise, feeling the wind course through his feathers and wash away the tension from his shoulders. He had felt trapped inside the castle, like a bird in a cage with no doors.

 

Princess Zelda has summoned all the Champions to Hyrule Castle in order to organise an expedition to one of the three Holy Springs hidden away inside the kingdom, and although preparations were going smoothly, Revali saw no sense in staying inside the castle doing nothing. He wasn’t a royal, nor a chief or a leader; he had no need for politics, and he could care less about those tedious royal meetings. Revali soon grew bored of the castle, since he couldn’t gain access to most of it, anyway, and did not plan on staying cooped inside it for a whole week. The training grounds were alright, not as changeling as the flying range in Rito village, but they at least kept his mind occupied for a while.

 

Yet, in the end, he grew tired of them too; The targets were easy to hit, none of the other soldiers were on par to his skill, and Hylia forbid he willingly spend time training with the Hylian champion if he could help it; and again, Link wouldn’t be much of an opponent, either.

 

So he decided to fly around the area (since he can’t really leave, no matter how much he would like to) and away from everyone else. His presence at the castle and meetings is unnecessary, and up in the sky he’s all alone, unperturbed by anyone and free to do whatever he so pleases.

 

The wind in Hyrule field is not as strong or cold as the one back on his village, since it is far away from the frozen peaks of the Hebra mountains, but it’s enough to calm his mind into a state of peace. Revali pities those who are not blessed with the gift of flight. He can’t, for the life of him, imagine what it must feel like to not be able to taste the air far above the clouds, where the only sounds to be heard are the gusts of wind and the hammering of your own heart. To stay stuck on the ground, away from the stars and the moon, while his people can get the closest anyone can ever be to them, and almost reach their shining bodies with the tips of their wings.

 

Flying gives Revali freedom, a sense of familiarity and control that feeds his confidence. In the air he is unmatched, and the roar of the breeze in his ears and whole body lulls his mind into a state of peace and power. No one is more deserving of the title of Rito Champion.

 

Hyrule looks small from where he is. The castle seems to be the size of a regular stone, and the many roads around the field merge into a spider-web of paths, all connected and leading to the town by the castle. He can see his beloved mountains far in the distance, and a slight sliver of the ocean is visible over the peaks of Lanayru. Death Mountain is like a beacon of fire in the horizon, and the Gerudo Highlands form a wall on the south. Hyrule looks beautiful from the sky, and it is sometimes difficult to see how much evil crawls through these lands.

 

Yes, Revali truly does pity those without wings.

 

He soars for as long as he dares, until his wings start to get heavy and his scarf threatens to unravel and fall off. Revali could fly forever, but even he must respect his boundaries, least he push himself too far again.

 

So with a last survey of the field down below, he turns tail and flies back, his keen eyes taking notice of a lone cabin surrounded by trees as he does so.

 

What kind of hermit would live all by themselves when there’s so many villages around the area, he wondered, before diving down towards the castle.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Day three of being stuck at home.

 

Doban had yet to come back to tell you everything was back to normal and that you were finally allowed to set foot outside of your cabin without him coming to skin you alive. You hadn’t seen any suspicious activity around the area, but you were not going to risk suffering the consequences. Specially if they involve Doban and his farming rake.

 

You had devoured all of your books, finished drying most of your herbs, done your laundry and cleaned your whole cabin from top to bottom. Your garden still looked amazing, although you were kind of disappointed that it didn’t seem to need much of your help; you only had to water your plants and take away some stray weeds that managed to hid behind the bigger leaves.

 

So in other words, you were bored.

 

Like, hella bored.

 

Your fingers ached to dig into the dirt, to unroot wild plants to add to your garden, to snap and cut branches that grow too big, move rocks to find small pill bugs and worms for your potted plants. You wished to crawl through the mud and inside fallen logs in order to harvest mushrooms and moss, and you missed the smell of recently cut grass and how the morning sunshine caught on the dew drops that decorated the small leaves and blades of the fields.

 

As much as you adored working on your garden, there was something about foraging the woods that enchanted you all the same. Some vegetables grow better if you get them from the wild, and many herbs can be found all around your cabin, which saves you money in getting seeds for them. Looking for ingredients outside was a big part of your routine, and not being able to follow through with it was making you kind of anxious. You had too much time in your hands, and because you were bound to the limits of your cabin, you couldn’t practise your archery either.

 

But that wasn’t just what you missed, however. You longed for the sounds of the forest; the rustling of the leaves on the breeze, the scattering of small animals through the ground and the pretty songs of the birds, and the snapping and cracking of fallen twigs and dry leaves. You loved running your hands through the barks of the trees, admiring their strong and rough surfaces, feeling the knots and uneven lines under your palm. Your fingertips would become sticky with sap, and you’d always collect the wildflowers that grew around them to press in between the pages of your stories.

 

Sometimes, after a big rainstorm, you would splash around in muddy puddles and make little clay figures, before using mud to draw on your skin, as if you had the markings of a warrior. Sunny days spent under the sun were your favourite, where you could sleep under the trees and feel the grass cushion your body, warm and soft, and enjoy the buzzing of fireflies or admire the graceful fluttering of a butterfly’s wings. Taking walks through the forest, stepping over stones and looking for pebbles to drain the extra water out of your pots with, all while feeling the warm embrace of the sun kissing your neck and ears? That was a day well spent.

 

You loved you garden, but you needed _all_ of nature to properly feel alive.

 

Nevertheless, Mother Nature didn’t seem to be in a good mood today; the sky was grey and covered in dark clouds, rumbling and howling with the promise of a storm, and a big one at that. Everything was submerged in shadows, and long ago had all the animals fled to their shelters, leaving only the wind and thunder as background sound. You needed to protect your garden, unless you wanted to risk major damage because of the wind, so with a large, wide piece of cloth, you took a hammer and a couple of stakes and moved outside, only a thin hood protecting your head from the now falling rain.

 

Suppressing a shudder, you stuck one of the stakes on top of the cloth and hammered it with force, securing it in place. You repeated the process on all the corners of the cloth, until it was safely secured to the ground. Two more cloths followed, and soon most of your garden was protected and your hair was soaking wet. Next were your potted plants, which you hastily moved inside, dripping water all over your floor.

 

Groaning at the idea of having to mop it all up, you were just about to pick up your basil when you noticed a small dot falling from the sky, or rather, pummeling downwards at a speed that was quite alarming. The wind kept pushing it from side to side, and with a shocked gasp you realised it was a small bird.

 

Doban’s warning be damned, you immediately sprung into action and jumped over your stone fence, prickling your elbow and forearms and tearing part of your shirt on the thorns of the bougainvilleas. You didn’t care, however, eyes focused on the tiny body of the bird, which fell rapidly and dangerously towards the ground.

 

The storm became worse, and you almost slipped twice, but your determination was strong, so with your arms outstretched and a hasty jump, you - somehow - managed to catch the bird before it hit the earth.

 

The poor thing had a broken wing, and it almost seemed to shiver in your hold, small enough to be almost fully enveloped between your hands. You softly cooed, pulling it against your chest and trying to wrap it inside the collar of your shirt, although it seemed to be as soaked as the little animal was. It let out a weak chirp, and seemed to snuggle against your neck, looking for warmth.

 

‘’Don’t worry, little guy, I’ve got you.’’ You whispered.

 

A loud, booming sound suddenly hit your ears. Great, just what you needed, a thunderstorm. With a sigh and a sweet caress to the bird, you turned around and made to go back towards your hut.

 

Only to come face to face with _the_ biggest Chuchu you had ever seen in your life.

 

Now, under normal circumstances, a Chuchu was nothing against your arrows, and you could even take on one or two small ones with your dagger, but this thing was gigantic, and your hands were kind of busy protecting an injured animal at the moment. Oh, would you look at that, it even brought friends; two more Chuchus, a tad bit smaller, but nonetheless enormous, appearing at its sides. Crap.

 

The Chuchu lunged at you, and so, without really thinking about it, you ran away on the opposite direction, hair whipping around your face and sticking to your forehead. You needed to avoid any interaction with those blasted blobs of blue goo, least you risk putting the bird on harms way. You knew these woods by heart, you could have easily rounded the Chuchus, but lightning was falling from the sky, the bird was chirping in fright, and honestly? You had ran a good distance in pursue of the falling bird.

 

So when you emerged from the forest and into the open fields of Passeri Greenbelt, soaked to the bone, with goosebumps all over your skin, boots that squelched uncomfortably, a torn shirt, bleeding arms, an injured bird cradled to your chest, and met gazes with those of three armed Bokoblins?

 

Your scream was totally understandable.

 

What an awful day.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

What a wonderful day!

 

For flying at least.

 

Revali could feel his feathers tingling and slightly crackling, as they did when electricity filled the air. The wind was stronger too, and he reveled on the extra push of his wings, the loud rumbling of the storm, and the smell of the rain. Well, if he had to be honest, he could do without the water - his feathers always took a bothersome amount of time to properly dry off - but the weather was perfect for training the way he liked the most.

 

Learning to fly through a storm was crucial if one sought to become a Master of the Sky, and Revali, being the Rito Champion, would only settle at being the best of the best. His Gale would become even more powerful than it was if he could combine it with the gusts of wind created by the storm, and if he could glide around the eye of it, twisting his body and just letting the air and the whirlwind guide him, why, _then_ he could properly say he was able to tame the heavens.

 

But first, he would indulge himself for a bit; Gods know he deserves it. An hour prior to his aerial escapade he had been witness, along with the other Champions, to a fight between Princess Zelda and her father, and the tension alone was so thick he could have easily cleaved it with one of his arrows. Standing awkwardly on the side as the King stormed off and the Princess was left fuming at the table was pure agony, so while Urbosa and Mipha were occupied with consoling Princess Zelda, and Daruk moved to stand by Link, he quietly side stepped until he could leave the room.

 

(And if he used one of the windows to set off? Well, no one saw him, anyways.)

 

So with that all behind, Revali flew up. There was nothing like breaching through the dark ceiling of clouds and soaring over an endless sky of blue and white. Here, he could relax, close his eyes and forget about the castle, about Princesses and Kings and Champions and journeys to forgotten springs. Here, he was just Revali.

 

He looked down at the grey barrier that separated him from the earth and the endless blue above his head, in this limbo between earth and sky, and grinned, before pulling his wings flat against his torso and going boneless, letting his body free fall, piercing the clouds and falling down, down, down.

 

Lightning soon started to fall around him, kissing the ground for a fraction of a second and leaving behind static and a thundering clash. Revali loved it.

 

He flew and turned and rolled in the air, feeling the different currents and trusting his gizzard to guide him through the storm, and for a moment, just the slightest of moments, he could see it. See the raindrops slowly fall in front of his eyes, the lightning unfurl from the clouds, and the world move slowly, so slowly he could hear every distinct beat of his heart.

 

And then he couldn’t, and reality came as a shock. Revali lost control over his wings and was forced to fly lower, cursing all the way because he had been so close to _finally_ riding that tunnel of wind.

 

_Not good enough_ , he thought, _I have to try harder_.

 

But a distant scream made him stop on his tail, or rather, an ear splitting _screech_ made his head ring so much he just had to know who was able of making such an horrendous sound.

 

His eyes rapidly analyzed the area under him, until they zoned in on a Hylian trying to run away from a group of Bokoblins. Ah, so that’s where _that_ came from.

 

Revali flew into motion. With a graceful movement he dislodged his bow from his back and threw it into the air, easily catching it in his talons as he dove towards the monsters.

 

At last, a moving target.

 

This should be fun.

  


\----------------------------------------

 

‘’Oh my God, Doban’s gonna bury me alive, I’m dead, I’m so- woah!’’ You barely dodged a blow that would have surely ripped your head out of your shoulders as one of the Bokoblins wildly spun its mace around.

 

The bird in your arms chirped again, and you felt your heart break apart with its cries. Poor fellow didn’t deserve this at all. You swore under your breath, twisting around and avoiding one of the rocks a Bokoblin chucked at your escaping form. These bastards don’t know when to give up, huh? And they’re fast, too.

 

‘’HELP!’’ You yelled, voice rough and out of breath, legs burning from your constant movements. The rain didn’t help at all, only weightening your clothes down with water.

 

Another squeal from the Bokoblins reached your ears, and in your haste to see what they were about to do, your eyes missed a stray stone, which sent you tumbling down and into the mud. You cushioned your fall by landing on your side, bird clutched protectively to your stomach, which was curved around it like a barrier.

 

The air was punched out of your lungs so suddenly that you had to blink a couple of times to regain your bearings, and when you did, it was only to see how the Bokoblins surrounded your defenseless form, their crooked teeth showing through their malicious grins, and weapons raised to strike you down.

 

You covered your head with one of your arms, curling up into a ball and hiding your face against the grass, waiting for the blow to come. If you were lucky, they’d only knock you out and then lose interest. Hopefully the bird would be alright.

 

But the pain never came.

 

Instead, a swishing sound seemed to cut through the rain, and next thing you knew, one of the Bokoblin was lying dead on the ground with three arrows deeply embedded on its skull, neck and back. You shuddered at the cold precision of the hits.

 

The sound of flapping got your attention, and you managed to catch sight of a lone Rito aiming a bow towards you before the same woosh filled your ears, and three more arrows were released, so quickly and smoothly that you actually lost sight of them until the second Bokoblin let out an anguished whine and fell as well.

 

The third and last of the monsters seemed to be at least a bit prepared, for it also aimed with a bow of its own, although you knew their skills were as barbaric and reckless as their swinging of a club. Therefore, you thought, this obviously skilled Rito would have no problem fending off a stray arrow or two, and their own bow was already drawn, so really, this battle was decided.

 

Or at least that’s what you thought.

 

Out of nowhere, a massive lightning bolt hit the ground near the Rito, catching them by surprise and almost singing their whole left wing. Luckily, you were far away enough that the only damage you received was an ear shattering boom, and through the painful roar inside your head and the pricking of static against your skin, you saw how the feathered warrior fell to the ground, much like the bird in your arms.

 

You cried out in alarm, and noticed that the Bokoblin, although severely stunned, still stood, and slowly approached the (most likely unconscious) body of the Rito.

 

‘’Oh no you _don’t_!’’ You growled, before you picked up one of the fallen clubs and practically leaped at the Bokoblin, smashing the wooden and bone crusted club over its head, killing it instantly.

 

Panting profusely with exertion, you moved the small bird from its spot on your palm to the inside of your pocket, carefully tucking its broken wing inside before sprinting towards the Rito. You just hoped they were alright; they had saved your life, after all.

 

Kneeling by the Rito’s - a male Rito - fallen frame, you rapidly inspected the damage. It seemed like Hylia personally answered your prayers, since he had miraculously managed to avoid being hit by the lightning, although the points of some of his feathers were singed, the black contrasting against his dark blue plumage. You were silently impressed, because how did you even dodge lightning, but a low, pained groan from the Rito washed all of your admiration away and snapped you back to reality.

 

‘’Right, ok.’’ You muttered, gently taking hold of his right wing and pulling it over your shoulders. ‘’Up we go, now!’’

 

For as tall as the Rito seemed to be, he was actually pretty light; you imagined it had to do with the fact that heavy creatures couldn’t really take off in flight, and one of your childhood teachers had once mentioned something about hollow bones? Whatever, you were not going to start questioning yourself over the Rito’s weight. The sky was still dark, and the storm didn’t seem like it was going to let up anytime soon.

 

So, adjusting your new companion, you made your way over to your cabin.

 

_If Doban finds out about this,_ you thought, _I’m gonna wish those Bokoblins got to me._

  


\----------------------------------------

 

It was maybe an hour or so later when your new guest finally seemed to wake up. You were sitting on one of your two armchairs, idly going through the pages of one of your gardening books as an excuse to check up on the injured Rito.

 

You had bandaged his wing to the best of your ability, and removed what little pieces of armour you could so that he wouldn’t soak the bed and get cold. After a battle against his pauldrons and wet scarf, however, you simply settled by placing towels under him and starting a fire.

 

The bird you had rescued was safely tucked into a small nest of blankets, his wing (it was male as well) also bandaged and held together by a wooden stick so that it wouldn’t bend any further. It was a blue sparrow, with a light blue feathered belly, darker coloured wings and head, a black and blue tail, and two stripes -yellow and black- around his head, with a cute red beak to finish the look off. He had gone to sleep as soon as you fed it some seeds, softened in warm water.

 

That brought you back to the Rito, and now that you weren’t under any threat by wild Bokoblins or falling thunder, you could properly take him in.

 

Much like your sparrow, you noted, the Rito had a blue plumage, though much more darker than the sparrow’s one was, with white markings around the feathers of his head, eyes and wings. His beak was long and orange with a grey tip at the end, and he seemed to sport two red markings under his cheeks. They were, oddly enough, sort of endearing.

 

Was it weird that you wanted to poke them?

 

Another groan shook your wandering mind, so you placed down your book and slowly approached the Rito, who was now sitting up on your bed.

 

‘’Ugh,’’ he said, revealing a pair of gorgeous, emerald eyes. ‘’Where-?’’

 

‘’Hello,’’ you started, startling the Rito, his feathers puffing up, either in fright or suspicion, you didn’t know, as he narrowed his eyes at you. ‘’My name is [Name], you’re in my home, and you sort of fell unconscious after almost being hit by lightning and saving my life. So, uh…’’ you said, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt and Goddess above, you suck at socialising. ‘’Want any soup?’’ You said, pointing towards your cauldron.

 

What came out of his mouth wasn’t what you were expecting.

 

‘’What kind of brainless _idiot_ must you be to go wondering about in the forest during a storm such as this?’’

 

And that’s how it all started.

 

‘’Hey, you were out on the storm as well; Therefore that makes you as much of an idiot as me.’’ You said, although you were more amused than affronted at the situation.

 

Guy gets knocked out by lightning and the first thing he does when he wakes up is call you a fool?

 

Savage.

 

The Rito’s eyes widen before glaring, but you can’t take it seriously, because his yellow eyebrows are pretty damn funny looking. ‘’How dare you, I saved your life!’’

 

‘’Yeah, and then I saved yours,’’ you said, pointedly looking at his bandaged wing, ‘’so, we’re even. Now, want any soup or not?’’ And with that you got up, standing to fetch a bowl.

 

The Rito seemed stunned into silence as he silently inspected your work. You had applied some salve to his wings, careful not to break any feathers as you worked to get it into his skin, so as to prevent irritation. His bow had been carefully dried along with his quiver, placed neatly against the bed, along with his pauldrons and scarf. You didn’t want him to think you were some kind of burglar or anything.

 

The silence stretched on, but this time you didn’t care. You were tired from the days events and wanted nothing more than to gulp an entire bowl of soup and curl next to the fire to dry. But first, feeding the guest.

 

With an exaggerated flourish, you extended a steaming bowl of fresh, vegetable soup towards the Rito. Nothing like using your own produce.

 

The storm kept roaring outside, the wind howling through the forest and batting the leaves and branches all around the place. Lightning bolts could be seen flashing through the sky, and everything seemed darker than what it was. There was no way you were sending the Rito away in this weather

 

‘’Dearest stranger, seems like we’re going to stay cooped inside my hut for a while. So! Care to please share the name of my saviour?’’

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhh idk what I'm doing, but I do have lotsa scenarios in mind, so this story is kind of gonna be a collection of them in later chappies. But for now,,, have a meeting lmao
> 
> ayeeeeeeee ok byesies


End file.
